


queen

by lebelinconnu



Series: Mirror Shards [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, POV poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebelinconnu/pseuds/lebelinconnu
Summary: they call her general with their voices, and empress with their eyes. when they speak of the wall of briggs, it isn't the structure, but her they reference.





	queen

**Author's Note:**

> i got that writing bug again because clearly, making myself cry over riza is not enough.

n.

1\. you are a general. you give orders and your men follow them as they follow where you lead: never questioning, never wavering, never doubting. you have earned their respect and loyalty exactly as they earned yours. it is a bargain well struck; they will obey, and you will protect. you have murdered for them.

2\. you are a daughter. you have become what you must: the fiercest, and hardest, and most unforgiving member of your family. you do this for them, so that your weakwilled brother and your delicate sister do not have to, so that your parents can know peace, that their children are protected. you do it for you, because the truth is you are what you have always been, and wintry war suits you.

3\. you are a rebel. at the other three points of the compass, fires burn and blood boils. your leaders are falling like locusts. where they once stood, now you stand. you are the northern wall, and you are walking on the bones of those who crossed you.

4\. you are hollow. men and women you'd known for years, who you'd loved have fallen. they are gone and there is no bringing them back. you have lost your right hand. but you still have your sword, and your will, and you are the wall. as long as you live, no matter what pain in your heart, you stand fast.


End file.
